I don't know what to do
by CaseytheCat
Summary: I was living a normal, alien-free life but that was before. All I know is that one simple walk around my grandpa's farm and WHAM I no longer have a normal life. I never knew that "normal" could be taken away but apparently it can be. Sometimes I wish I could go back to what was and sometimes I don't, but not wishing to go back is starting to become rare.
1. Chapter 1

~ I do not own Transformers, but it would be awesome if I did. ~

I was out at my grandpa's farm (which is in the middle of nowhere) exploring his woods and just basically doing nothing. It was just starting to be that time of day when the sun was starting to set and I had gone deeper in the woods than I normally went, but it was okay. I was exploring and with nothing else to do here, it was a way to burn time. After ducking below branches and trying not to trip on roots for a couple of minutes, I decided it was time to head back to my Grandpa's house.

I glanced up at the sky to see how far the sun had gone down when I saw this red thing in the sky. It kind of reminded me of a plane, but obviously round and…I squinted not quite believing what I was seeing, because it was…Hurtling towards me! I stared at it dumbly still in disbelief and all the while the red thing is getting closer. When it was fifty feet away I blinked and turned around to run. Sadly I tripped and fell on my face which hurt. I scrambled to get up and only got to take a few steps when I felt this hot gust of wind hit me. I went flying and landed on my face…again!

I didn't get up immediately this time, because I landed harder this time and I was more than a little dazed. After a couple of moments I got up slowly and turned around to see a giant crater no more than a couple of feet away from me. The crater was giving off heat which I assumed was from whatever had fallen from the sky and its sides went up to my waist. I should have ran, but curiosity had gripped me and I went to peek over the sides. As I looked over the sides I was shocked to see the crater wasn't as deep as it looked like it should be. At the bottom I saw a metallic looking, round-shaped object that started to move as I continued to stare at it.

Things you could consider limbs if it was human started to become visible and soon it moved a "head." I couldn't really see if it had a face, but I realized that it also had the general human shape just about thirty times bigger. I continued to observe it as it started to "stretch" and I guess it became aware that something was watching it, because it spontaneously turned its head to stare at me.

I sat as still as a mouse and didn't even breathe even though I knew it had spotted me. It felt like when the cat had spotted the mouse and the mouse goes really still even though it knew the cat has already seen it. As I stared into its face (it apparently had one) I saw it had the basic human features such as a mouth, nose, and eyes. Its eyes were a bright inhuman blue and its skin was a metallic color. We stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but were probably only a few moments.

I flinched when it started to move, but continued to stare. It stood to its full height which was probably thirty feet tall and it stared down at me dauntingly. When its blue light-bulb gaze turned away, I fainted which was my body's way of saying, "Hey too much!"

When I woke up to an almost black sky and no scarily tall alien I was relieved. At first I thought I must have fell, hurt myself, and hallucinated the whole thing. Then I saw that darn crater! I got up from the ground, checked myself for any major injuries, and glanced around to make sure nothing was around me. After everything turned out clear I turned around to head back to my grandpas, but not before taking a long look at the crater. I hoped my dad and grandpa weren't freaking out, because then I would be in even bigger trouble and I still haven't told them my crazy story about why I was out so late.


	2. Chapter 2

I was riding in my dad's truck, heading home, and trying my best not to think about what happened. I was failing miserably though, so I decided to think about what happened when I got to my grandpa's house. I remember being freaked out from what happened and thinking I was in so much trouble. But luckily my dad and grandpa hadn't noticed I had gotten back so late, because they had gotten carried away working on my grandpa's basement. I was happy that I wasn't going to get in trouble, but sad that they hadn't even noticed that I was gone.

Anyway I had decided not to tell them about the crater or alien, because they would find out on their own one way or another. Also I wanted time to think about what happened, because it all felt like a blur. My dad's horrible singing jarred me from my thoughts, he was singing, "Creeping" by Eric Church. But instead of saying creeping he was saying grapevine, because that's what he thought it was originally saying until he found it really wasn't saying grapevine. Now it's like an inside joke between us that I can't help but laugh at every time I hear this song. For once I didn't feel like laughing or joining in on the singing.

Sadly he notices this and turns down the music to ask me what's wrong. Like the typical teenager I was I told him that nothing was wrong. "Well, clearly something's wrong, Amber", he said and then he continued to annoy me to try to get me to open up. I still didn't budge even though I wanted to tell him and after awhile he stopped. We sat in silence except for the sound of the radio in the background and even the silence didn't last long.

He finally broke it by saying, "Does it have something to do with your mom." I looked at him then and said, "Why would it be about mom?" "Well", he drawled out, "You two did get in a fight and she did kick you out of the house." I thought about what he said remembering the anger and the pain she had caused me that day. He interrupted my thoughts by saying, "She didn't mean what she said and you haven't been quite the same since that day." He continued with, "Besides she only kicked you out for like 6 hours and it wasn't only her fault."

I snapped then and sarcastically said, "No, you're right, it wasn't only her fault." "You don't have to- I cut him off there with, "It is her fault! She wanted to fight, she forgot to take her meds, she called me names, and you know what I said to defend myself, "Shut up." That's all I said and before I know it, she's all in my face, invading my space, and I give her a shove so I can have some space. Then everything turns brutal and I'm fighting her so she won't hurt me…badly" By the end of my speech I'm crying as I remember what followed afterwards I was kicked out and I wasn't allowed back until I apologized.

I remember I never apologized and at first I denied to even go near her. It's been around two months since that say and we've made up, but it's not the same. I've sort of slipped into a depression, because my mom was my "best friend". Now I feel like I'm all alone and I hardly talk anymore.

I rip myself out of my horrible thoughts and realize that dad is still silent. I glance at him and I see that he has a grim face on. We sit quietly after my outburst and don't say anything to each other. To get away from my other thoughts I try to think of something else and guess what my mind comes up with? That darn alien with the blue "eyes" and I think it's better than my other thoughts.

**~Sorry there's not really any interaction with the aliens in this chapter, but I promise to put them in the next one. This chapter was so you could understand Amber more and see what her home life was like. Also so you could relate to her. I'm not sure what her age should be? I'm thinking late sixteen's or early seventeen's, but I'm not sure. If anyone has any ideas I'm all ears. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Okay to say the ride home was awkward is a serious understatement, but at least we didn't end up arguing or yelling at each other. Alright I admit that there was a little yelling on my part, but that's beside my point. There was a billion ways that this night could have ended though and I can't even think of one reason why it chose this way to end.

When we finally got home, I didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to me. I walked up the steps that lead to the front door and he followed me. People say my house looks big on the outside, but I guess when it's your house you just don't see what people are talking about. It was a normal looking house in my opinion with a front door, windows and a two door garage. The color of the house was a light brown with burgundy shutters. I walked into my house and up the stairs to get my bedroom which is sadly right over the garage.

Every morning my dad leaves for work at 6:30 and I feel my bed vibrate, because the garage is right below it. Normally I get disturbed by this and wake up. I used to get so mad in my elementary and middle school years, because I didn't really have to wake up for another hour but after awhile I realized my dad was still going to go to work at 6:30 so there was no point in getting mad at him. Now I try to think of it in a more positive way and say that I've been preparing my whole life to wake up early for high school.

I walked in my room, sat on my bed, and looked at my pale green walls. It was a Saturday night and I was 16 about to turn 17 in 2 months and here I was hanging out with my dad. It's not that I don't have friends it's just I never cared enough to replace the old ones. Like my best friend who use to live across the street from me and then she moved. That was right before we were both about to start high school and I'm a junior now. I just drift through friends never really taking the time to txt or call them when they want to be better friends.

I always hoped for something amazing to happen to me, but when it did happen I guess I really did not expect to happen the way it did happen. I mean really an…alien? Falling out of the sky! Who expects this? It's like the books I read where crazy, supernatural things explode out of a normal world. Expect the heroine always has something that helps her survive like being pretty or being smart. I'm only so-so pretty with brown eyes, brown hair, and skin that tans easily. My smarts are okay. I manage good grades that will hopefully help me get into a good college, but nothing like the books. Let's not forget either that this isn't like a book where if the heroine dies it won't affect me in anyway except I might be a little sad that the series ended.

Okay breathe just breathe don't freak out I tell myself as I start panicking from my thoughts. When calming down I hear my dad outside my door telling me good night and before I go to bed can I let Snowball (our dog) out. I tell him yes and good night.

I listened to his footsteps fade down the hallway and then the soft clicking of the door closing. As soon as I heard door close I got up to go to let the dog out, because I was tired of thinking crazy things and ready to slip into a mindless sleep. Once I got to the front door I called my dog's name and after a couple of times she finally came. I opened the front door and stepped outside with her. I walked around in my grass while Snowball went off to do her business somewhere else.

I stared up at the sky wondering if a fireball would crash and reveal another alien. But as far as I could see the sky looked normal with no fireballs falling out of it. Weirdly I heard this humming coming from down my street and stared down it wanting to see what type of car was making that sound. The odd sound was coming closer and I was waiting for the car to go under the street light to get a good visual of what it looked like. When I did finally see it I was shocked to see it was a blue semi with red flames!

I continued to stare at it in amazement as it stopped under the light, right in front of my house! I jumped at the sound of my dog barking feebly at the truck and rushed to get her and me inside. But as I took five steps the truck started moving in a way trucks just don't. Terrified I stared as it changed into that alien with blue eyes that I had saw earlier.


End file.
